mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotal Kahn
Kotal Kahn is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat X. About Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn is a warrior from the realm of Osh-Tekk and the current Emperor of Outworld, following the death of the former leader, Shao Kahn. Thanks to Reptile, Ermac and D'Vorah he defeated Mileena and became the Emperor of Outworld. He had to face a rebellion led by Mileena; He succesfully defeated her with the help of D'Vorah and Cassie Cage. He also senteced Mileena to death with D'Vorah as the executioner. He betrayed Cassie's team and imprisoned them to keep Shinnok's Amulet and to protect it. After D'Vorah's betrayal, which he thought was caused by Earthrealm, he declared war to Earthrealm in order to retrieve the lost amulet. He was defeated and possibly captured by Sub-Zero and Sonya Blade. His current location is unknown. Appearance Kotal Kahn's appearance resembles an Aztec eagle warrior, the elite soldiers from the Aztec empire. Kotal's headdress resembles the headwear used by Huichilopoztli, the Aztec God of war. His attire consists of gold, metal armlets on both of his arms, along with a belt that holds his Tecpatl with a leather cloth hanging from the belt. There also seem to be remnants of bones disseminated on the cloth. Kotal Kahn's torso has several tattoos which glow in varying colors depending on his combat variation, his design may also have been inspired by the Aztec emperor, Moctezuma. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As an Osh-Tekk, Kotal Kahn is incredibly powerful, possessing super-human strength allowing him to smash grown men's heads into bits of bone and gore with ease. He also draws power from sunlight and can invoke Blood Magik to strengthen himself. While in his Blood God state, he was able to overpower and cut off Goro's arms. His power has been compared to that of a god's by humans from Earthrealm. Like all Osh-Tekk he is weakened when deprived of sunlight, and unable to call on its power. Signature Moves *'X-Ray Move - Sunburn:' Kotal calls down a beam of sunlight to strike his opponent and leave them stunned before charging them with his burning knife, stabbing them through the throat and bringing them to their knees. He then twists the knife by both ends to snap their neck, and delivers the coup de grace with a knee to their nose, breaking it. (MKX) Fatalities *'Be Mine!:' Drawing his knife, Kotal Kahn carves open his opponent's chest before jamming his hand through their rib cage, rips out his enemy's heart and holds it high over his head as they collapse, and crushes it, pouring the blood all over his face and into his mouth. (MKX) *'Tight Squeeze: '''Kotal Kahn bear hugs the opponent and starts violently squeezing his/her body, until his/her head pops out along with his/her internal organs, letting the corpse collapse afterwards. (''MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Kotally Awesome:' Kotal calls down a beam of sunlight which burns the opponent's head off. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Stick Around:' Kotal throws a sunstone into his opponent's chest, which lodges itself in there while the opponent falls dead. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Offering:' Kotal carves his own chest open as an offering and falls dead. (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Totem This:' Kotal delivers a deadly uppercut at his opponent which obliterates their torso while the head falls shorty after. Blood God variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Sawed Off:' Kotal jams his macuahuitl into his opponent's shoulder and attempts to brutally saw the opponent's chest diagonally. The opponent's upper part falls off after that. War God variation (MKX) *'Brutality #6 - Dry Rub:' Kotal sucks his opponent's life essence and proceeds to slam them, elbow them, and finally lifting them up and striking them with a sunbeam. The sunbeam fries the opponent and splits them in half. Sun God variation (MKX) Trivia * According to his in-game bio, the Mayans named Kotal Kahn "Buluc," the Mayan God of war. * Kotal Kahn is the second kharacter based on Native American culture after Nightwolf ** However, Kotal Kahn belongs to a separate race from Outworld while Nightwolf is based on Earthrealm References *http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/02/10/dcs-mortal-kombat-x-prequel-comic-continues-in-may de:Kotal Kahn es:Kotal Kahn pt:Kotal Kahn ru:Коталь Кан Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Royal Blood Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Neutral Characters